Story:Star Trek: Continues/Pilgrim of Eternity/Act One
Captain's log stardate 6456.4. While visiting the Enterprise before we launch a strange object has approached the ship and it appears to be a former enemy of Commodore Kirk a man by the name of Apollo why is he here and what is his goal. The Enterprise is in spacedock. On the bridge everyone is shocked by this as Captain Halliwell calls for a medical team, Captain Martin taps the com button on her chair. Security to main bridge as well Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Apollo turns to face Captain Martin. Who are you? Apollo says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I'm Captain Brianna Martin, commanding officer of this vessel and you must be Apollo Captain Martin says as she looks at him. The doors open and a security team and medical team takes Apollo to sickbay. Captain the debris of the fragment has latched onto the outer hull of the spacedock and starbase Commander S'Dar says as he looks at her. Brianna looks at him. Damn have the medical teams of the starbase prep for radiation exposure Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods at her. Aye, Captain Commander S'Dar says as he looks at her and goes back to work. Rand turns to her. Captain Commodore Samuels wants to speak with you, Captain Halliwell and Commander Martin Lieutenant Rand says as she looks at them. Captain Martin looks at her. Have the Commodore escorted to the briefing room Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She nods and Brianna, Typhuss, and John walk into the turbolift. In the lift Typhuss looks at Brianna. You wanna say something Captain, deck 12 briefing room Brianna says as she turns to him and gives the lift command. Typhuss looks at her. No I don't says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. The lift stops and they head to the briefing room and Commodore Strocker turns to see them. Captains, Commander it's nice to meet you Commodore Strocker says as he looks at them. They shook hands with the Commodore. May I present Commodore James T. Kirk former commanding officer of this vessel Commodore this is Captain Halliwell, Commander Martin and Captain Brianna Martin you're replacement Commodore Strocker says as he looks at Commodore Kirk. Kirk shook their hands. Gentlemen and lady I've heard great things about you both Commodore Kirk says as he looks at them. Captain Halliwell looks at the Commdore and greets him as well. So I hear that we've got a guest on board the Enterprise Commodore Kirk says as he looks at them. Captain Halliwell looks at the Commodore. An old enemy of yours, Apollo says Typhuss as he looks at Kirk. He looks at him. Why wasn't I informed about it when he came aboard? Commodore Kirk says as he looks at them. Brianna looks at him. I advised against infroming you sir you were just promoted and you had a lot on your plate Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Thank you Captain so why is he here anyway? Commodore Kirk says as he looks at them. Captain Halliwell looks at him. We don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Kirk. Kirk looks at them. Where is he? Kirk says as he looks at them. Commander Martin chimes in. He's under guard in sickbay Commander Martin says as he looks at the Commodore. Commodore Kirk looks at them. I'll take charge of this situation Commodore Kirk says as he looks at them. Typhuss is surprised by this.